The New DK
by PainInSilence
Summary: After losing a race and his girlfriend, the DK of Las Vegas has a psycotic break. There are now murders connected to some important people's aliases. Will they run or reveal who they are? (Also a NCIS crossover)-Review me if I misspell anything please. My keyboard is screwed up.-


**Author notes- ( I know Reid has Technophobia but Im pretending he doesnt) (Gideon is on his own vacation during this okay. I dont like him much to be honest) (Also pretending he can style his hair that way this early into the show)**

 **Fake name: Mysterium**

 **Real name: Spencer Reid**

 **Fake name: Beauty**

 **Real name: Melissa Reid**

* * *

{Before Fisher King 1&2} (Chapter 1)

It was late midnight in Las Vegas, when a stranger showed up with his red and black metalic car. It had leather seats, nitro and a beautiful girl. The man who got out of the car had weird short curly styled cut hair, a smirk , and wore black sunglasses that didn't reveal his eyes. His outfit was a plain black biker jacket and black skinny jeans with black dress up shoes. The girl who got out had curly honey blonde hair, brown sunglasses, and a tough smile. To go with that she wore a tight black jacket (with some cleavage showing), tight leather pants and silver high heals.

All in all, they were the center of attention. Which is exactly what the man wanted. "Sorry to interrupt but who wants to race?" His smirk grew as if challenging someone and a challenger he got. Another man stepped forward but here in Vegas he was well known. This was DK the Drift King. He was about 5'1" while the stranger was 5'8". "I do. Think you can handle it?" DK glared with laughter in his eyes. The stranger noticed and quickly got up to his face, "I know I can. Are you sure you can reach the peddles?" Almost the entire parking garage they were in began laughing and Oh!ing while DK stood there angry. "SHUT UP!" Everyone got quiet, "You come in here with just words and a car. I bet you can't even drift."

There were some more reactions but they weren't nearly as loud, not when the girl he came with walks up. She was taller than DK by almost 4 inches and certainly more intimidating, "Excuse me, but he didn't JUST come with a car and the ability to kick your ass. No, he came with me and his title" more reactions from the crowd as well as DK. "Really? And what is that?" He doubted this man had one.

"My name is Mysterium" Everyone who had heard of him gasped. He was the famous Mysterium. If you aren't well connected to the underground of city then he would be completely unknown and maybe thought to be a bar in another city; but if you even get the smallest bits of news surrounding the underground, then you'll know him. Of coarse unless you don't care. "I don't care who you are or even if people know you. You're still nothing but a peice of trash who's gonna lose." With that said both got into their cars and revved them up. Mysterium's girl asked him if she could ride with him for this one but he said no. So, she went over to DK's girlfriend. "So your Mysterium's girlfriend. What's life like?" She laughed and said, "I'm Beauty and we're married"

She got a "daammmmn" look and laughed again. "Life's good. So what's your name? Any title?" The girl responded somewhat grimly "I'm Sarah. No title, and no need for it. Wish I had a good relationship like you. I get treated like royal trash." Sarah jumped when Beauty took her arm and lead her away to the back of the crowd. "Hey! What are you doing? We need to cheer on the boys!" Beauty shook her head, "they don't need it. Myst is going to win sorry to tell you but DK is too fueled by anger" she paused as she got away from the crowd a little and stopped" How bad does DK treat you? If you want I can get you out, no record of raceing, drifting, or even a connection the illegal stuff here in Vegas."

Sarah was a tough girl and wasn't going to drop her walls easily. She could tell. "What makes you say I want out? You just met me today and plus, how could you do that?" Beauty could sense her opening a little with the last question and knew if she were to awnser then Sarah would take her offer. "Nobody likes to be hurt and I don't need to know you to help. I have connections that can clear any record here in Vegas. Then Myst and I can help you go wherever you want." After a few minutes Sarah nodded, "okay, but if I go with you guys after the race I wanna know who you are if I need help again."

Beauty smiled and told her happily "Good. I hate seeing people hurt. I'll tell Myst what's going on when he gets back and we'll try and get you in the car without DK noticing. Hopefully will think you just left early." Another nod and they headed back but towards where Myst's car would finish. He got back first and Beauty went to his window before he got out, telling him the plan. He nodded and got out of the car telling Beauty to get Sarah in there now. No point in distracting DK if they didn't have to. The last of Sarah's leg was in the car when DK pulled up. He got out of his car obviously angry. "Calm down DK or should I call you by your real name now?" He walked up to him and said, "This won't be the end. I will find you and destroy everything around your name."

Myst nodded and then responded laughing. "Okay, good luck with that. And actually. You can keep DK because almost everyone knows my name anyway." He got in his car with Beauty and drove off into the night. Once they got pretty far away, The couple in front took off their sunglasses to reveal Melissa Reid's beautiful gray eyes and Spencer Reid's shining brown. "Hello Sarah, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and I'm going to help you get out of here"

* * *

 **Sorry guys but I may or may not actually finish this. If you dont want to go farther because of this, Hey at least I told you.**


End file.
